The Collaborator (Discontinued)
by infused-with-madness
Summary: Commander Drask finds himself in a bit of a dilemma when the Bajoran wormhole sends him back in time to the Cardassian occupation.
1. Prologue

In the vast emptiness of space, a lone ship flew. This ship was called the I.K.S. Dreadnought, "the finest vessel in the galaxy", as her captain so fondly described her. As to what galaxy he was referring to, he didn't know. Not by any fault of his own—he wasn't stupid, and he'd break the arms of anyone who suggested such a thing. He didn't know because no one did. This was uncharted territory, coordinates far from the range he was familiar with.

He didn't know how he had managed to get so lost, either. It seemed that one minute he was in the Alpha Quadrant, and then, something had happened—what? What had happened? He had been in the Alpha Quadrant, and then… he wasn't. And unless his sensors had developed a compulsion—not to mention an ability—to lie, then not only wasn't in familiar territory, but he was very, very far from it indeed.

That had been eight days ago.

In the time since, the I.K.S. Dreadnought had travelled a total of _0.04_% of the way back to the Alpha Quadrant, according to the ship's computer. He was starting to hate that computerised voice. So monotonous. So uncaring. So dreary. Almost taunting. _You're quite a few thousand light years from home, Drask. In case you were wondering, there is 0.00000007% chance of you making it back and 92.36% chance of you dying out here. The other 7.63999993% is you getting trapped in some sort of temporal anomaly that causes you to repeat the last eight days forever. Have fun!_

Drask had never liked waiting. Waiting meant that you had given up. Waiting meant that you had run out of aces. He was neither of these, and yet... Waiting made him feel like he was surrendering himself to the will of the universe. Waiting made him feel like he was just another insignificant speck travelling through space.

baQa'! He would not think of such things. He was not surrendering; he was not insignificant. He was Drask, the first—and only—Gorn commander in the Klingon Defence Force! Insignificant? _HA!_

And yet, and yet...

With thoughts of doubt and desolation prickling the edges of his mind, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter One

Flashing lights. Quakes and quivers, shakes and shivers. A monotonous voice, uncaring, repeating the same word over and over again: "_Warning. Warning. Warning._"

That was what Drask woke up to. The I.K.S. Dreadnought's sensors screamed _spatial anomaly_, and her screens showed the same—a strange tunnel with blue walls that seemed to shift, consumed by flecks of purple lightning and orbs of plasma.

The ship drifted into one of these orbs, sending a shock of electricity coursing through her systems. The ship rocked. The voice flickered. "_Wa-warning. Warning._"

Drask took the ship's controls then, expertly manoeuvring the I.K.S. Dreadnought around several more of these strange orbs. The flashes of energy grew more erratic, cobwebbing through the cosmos along hidden paths.

Then, all of a sudden, it all disappeared, and normal space returned to his sensors.

The ship shook one final time, then grew steady. "Computer," Drask began in his raspy voice, "where am I?"

"_You are in the Bajor Sector of the Alpha Quadrant. Recalculating course to Qo'noS. Estimated time of arrival… 4.6 days._"


	3. Chapter Two

Drask was rarely caught by surprise, but this… this was something else. This was unnatural.

It was in his brief moment of confusion that heard a very familiar sound—a small, repetitive _beep_ that foretold an incoming hail. He answered.

The screens flickered to life, revealing the image of an alien he didn't recognise. "This is Damar of Terok Nor," it said. "You are trespassing on Cardassian territory. If you tell me who are, where you came from and why you're here, I might decide to not blow your ship to oblivion."

Drask laughed, his confusion turning to courage as strange lands became familiar with threats he'd heard before. "You're in no position to demand things, _Damar_. I could easily destroy all your ships before you even fire your primitive weapons. I'll be the one asking questions. What are you? What is this place? And what's that hideous thing on your forehead?"

Animalistic growls erupted from the speakers on Drask's ships, complimenting the look of utter _fury_ on Damar's face. "Very diplomatic, you _lizard_. I—"

"Damar, Damar, Damar. What are you doing? That's no way to talk to a guest."

"I'm sorry, I—"

"You've been working far too hard. Have a break. I've heard Risa is lovely this time of year. Well, really it's lovely all year."

"I—"

"Go!"

The alien called Damar walked off screen, replaced by another one of his kind with a friendly smile on its face.

"I am so, terribly sorry about Damar. He's usually much more hospitable." The alien—the _Cardassian_—smiled again, extending a hand Drask could not hope to reach through the screen.

"I'm Gul Dukat, Prefect of Bajor. And you are…?"


	4. Chapter Three

"Commander Drask of the Klingon Defence Force," was the response, of course.

"Let's get a couple of things straight," Drask said with his sexy voice, "before we get into the whole diplomatic thing. One, the I.K.S. Dreadnought is the finest ship in the quadrant, and if you even try to make a move against me, she'll blow up whatever ship you're standing on before you can say 'fire torpedos."

Dukat said nothing, gesturing for him to continue, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Two, some strange anomaly brought me here, so don't be like that angry friend of yours and accuse me of trespassing, because I'm not. Even if I had intentionally entered your 'territory', I don't give a damn what you think about it.

"And three, I just generally don't give a damn what you think."

Six seconds passed in silence.

"Is that all? Are you finally done your little rant?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Dukat smiled again, but it wasn't a friendly smile anymore. "I would be a poor host if I didn't invite you inside. Come to Terok Nor, and we can talk some more."

Drask shook his head. "Not likely."

"I _insist_." His eyes glowed. "Come to the space station. It's huge and hard to miss. You'll find it. I look forward to seeing you!"

The screen faded to black.


End file.
